Because He Got Her
by drown.in.flames
Summary: "There will always be guys like him, to realize tears in your eyes because he got her." semi-songfic. Onesided FrUK, implied fem!FranceXPrussia


**A/N: So...yeah. I wanted to do something with "Guys Like Potter" from A Very Potter Sequel. I dunno why, mostly just because I've been listening to it a lot. The 'characters' are slightly deceiving, because it's not PolandxEngland (not that I've never debated on writing that...). It's actually one-sided FrUK with fem!France (Marianne) and France/Prussia as a side kinda thing. I don't even like France/Prussia, but that was the only other dude I could think of. If you've seen AVPS, then you know that it's originally Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape singing the song. Poland replaces Malfoy and England replaces Snape. I deleted the end of the song because it totally ruins the mood.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Because He Got Her**

Arthur sat solemnly in an empty bar; staring into the half-empty mug of alcohol he'd been drinking. The Englishman looked utterly defeated, and completely heartbroken. He refused to cry, but his emerald eyes were misty.

Feliks walked in and sat beside him, waving off the bartender.

"Hey Arthur," he murmured, offering a small smile.

England looked up with a blank expression and then turned back to his drink.

"So… are you alright? I mean, I know that like, you can't be happy and all but you're not-"

"No. I'm not alright."

"Oh… look, I know that it's totally hard and all but-"

"You do not know."

"Okay, maybe not as much but I can like, imagine. Marianne's really pretty you know, I totally don't blame you for falling for her."

Arthur glared at the Pole, his bushy eyebrows lowering dangerously.

"Whoops… sorry… I like, didn't mean to say her name…"

"Just go away."

"I can't. I have to like, make you feel better!"

"You cannot do anything of the sort."

"Well, I can try!"

England turned away to glare at the opposite wall, refusing to acknowledge Poland anymore. Feliks sighed and cleared his throat slightly.

"_There are so many douche bags in the world_," he began to sing, looking straight at Arthur.

The English nation looked at him as if to say 'what the bloody hell are you going on about?' The Pole continued.

"_Yes, so many douche bags get the girls_."

Arthur paid more attention now, but he looked back into the amber liquid in his glass and just listened.

"_Who deserve more than absolutely anything, that any charm or potion could ever bring_."

England nodded in agreement, closing his eyes for a moment._  
_

"_But men like that, they have her on a string…and they don't care…_"

Arthur stared at Poland, his defeated expression returning.

"_For there will always be guys like Gilbert_, _to realize tears in your eyes because he got her_."

Feliks paused for a millisecond, reaching over to wipe off a stray tear that had fallen down England's pale cheek.

"_She'll never ever know how much you'd have brought her…If you'd only done something more for the one… back when you were young…_"

Arthur choked back a sob. He took a deep breath and tried to steady himself.

"_So many assholes in this place_," he mumbled, his voice cracking horribly."_So many assholes in my face!_"

The Pole smiled sadly and nodded, wrapping an arm around the Englishman and hugging him comfortingly.

"_Why can't they leave me alone- to love princesses, maids, and queens? They wouldn't ever be in between…_"

Tears were beginning to stream down Arthur's face, and he was getting quieter. Feliks knew England would stop if he didn't join him.

"_We'd treat them nice and never be mean. And we would care…But there will always be guys like Gilbert; who'll quench the flame like it's a game with drops of water…_"

"_He'll never ever think her perfect as I thought her…_" Arthur whispered, and that's when he broke down into sobs on Feliks' shoulder.

The Pole let him cry, rubbing circles on his back and whispering soothing words in Polish.

"_But now you're alone…_" Feliks finished quietly.

**((FIN. **

**...Seriously, would anyone kill me if I randomly wrote PolUK? It's kinda influenced by RP and the fact that there are several threads with that where Feliks and Arthur end up being very very close friends and whatnot and it might be kinda cute... I need to stop drinking Dr. Pepper so much, eh?))**


End file.
